


Drastic Measures

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta decides that subtle just isn't working for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Without Substantial Plot. Also, someone slipped crack into my Yuuta muse's coffee. Or something. Or maybe he just got tired of being wearing the Captain Oblivious crown. Also, because the thought of Saeki in kendo gear really does it for me. ^_^;

**Drastic Measures **

"Hey, Sae, you about ready or what--oh. Guess not, huh?"

Saeki looked up to see Yuuta leaning in the doorway, a peculiar expression on his face. "Yeah, give me a minute to finish getting changed, geez," he said, momentarily distracted from undressing.

"Sorry, take your time."

"This from Mr. Impatience? You feeling all right there, Yuuta?" he joked, undoing his hakama and wriggling out of them.

"Hm?" And now Yuuta was the one who sounded distracted.

Saeki frowned, looking at him. "Hey. You okay?" He did look a little more flushed than normal.

"Couldn't be better," Yuuta said, slow and thoughtful, and the expression on his face when he looked at Saeki was... odd.

"Uh-huh." He set about folding the hakama, fingers so used to the precise movements that they worked without his needing to supervise them, and that let him keep an eye on Yuuta at the same time. As a consequence of _that_, he saw Yuuta push away from the doorframe as he set the folded hakama aside, and started to shrug out of his uwagi, and he was watching when Yuuta pulled the door shut behind him, and prowled closer.

_Prowled?_ his mind asked, puzzled. _Yuuta?_

No, it was definitely a prowl, Saeki decided, even if that was a weird word to be applying to Yuuta--not that he hadn't gotten used to applying some weird concepts to Yuuta lately, like graceful, and tempting, and... hot--and what was more, it was a prowl right into his personal space. "Uh, Yuuta--Hey, now!" Saeki could only stare as Yuuta reached out and trailed a hand down his chest. "Holy shit, Yuuta, what the hell?"

Yuuta slanted a look at him, eyes turned smoky and dark. "What?" he asked, and grinned when Saeki yelped as he stroked his hand under the cloth in what could only be classified as a caress.

Saeki backed up, hurriedly, until his back met the wall--and wasn't _that_ a great move, cutting off his retreat like that? "Um. Yuuta. Um. Seriously. What the hell?"

"Maybe I got tired of waiting," Yuuta purred--purred? Yuuta? Holy fuck, the world had gone of its meds, hadn't it? Gone right off its meds without so much as notifying him first.

"Tired of waiting? Um, what for?" Saeki edged along the wall, while Yuuta paced him and closed the distance.

"You," Yuuta said, nodding while his eyes laughed. "But you didn't seem to want to get a clue..."

"A clue--Yuuta!" Crap, this was no place to be, not backed into a corner with Yuuta pressed up against him. _Great strategic thinking there, Koujirou._

Yuuta's eyes glinted. "You think I've been spending as much time as I have lounging in boxers for my _health_, Sae?"

"Er--" Yuuta's fingers were hot, trailing over his throat. Saeki swallowed, hard. "Yuuta--"

"Mm?"

Holy shit, Yuuta's mouth was even hotter than his fingers had been. Saeki sternly ordered his bones not to turn to water. "I, uh, didn't notice--"

Yuuta's laughter brushed warm against his chest. "Didn't notice? Yeah, right. I caught you staring, dork."

_Crap._ "Um... I didn't mean to?" And really he hadn't, because it was Yuuta and that just wasn't cool.

Except that apparently it was cool, and holy shit! Saeki moaned, and didn't even care that his head had thumped back against the wall as Yuuta's hand slid down, over his stomach, and closed over his cock, stroking him through the thin cloth of his underwear.

"Didn't mean to, huh?" Yuuta's voice was husky in his ear. "You sure about that?"

He rocked forward into that firm touch, gasping. "Fuck, Yuuta!" Somewhere along the line, he had completely lost control of this situation. Then again, maybe he'd never had it to begin with.

Yuuta laughed again, edged with mischief. "Sure, if you want." He pulled back, and Saeki got a good look at his grin, and his eyes, which were hot and maybe just a little uncertain. "_Do_ you want...?"

There was only one answer to _that_ question. "Hell yes," Saeki breathed, coiling a hand around the back of Yuuta's neck and dragging him in for a kiss--oh, shit, where had Yuuta learned to kiss? His mouth was open, and wet, and absolutely perfect; a distant part of Saeki's mind noted that it was just as well that Yuuta'd backed him into this corner, because the wall and Yuuta were the only things holding him up.

"Yuuta..." he sighed against Yuuta's lips when Yuuta broke the kiss, and then, "What...?" as Yuuta's tongue stroked over his throat and down over his chest. And then it was "Oh my God," when his hormone-fogged brain caught up with what Yuuta intended, and he managed a soft "Yuuta!" before Yuuta dragged his underwear down over his hips. He lost the rest of his vocabulary completely as Yuuta's mouth closed over his cock.

Saeki's head hit the wall again, hard enough that it was almost certainly going to ache later, and he didn't care, because holy _shit_ Yuuta's mouth was on his cock, tongue stroking over him slow and steady, and he'd never thought it'd be this good, and with _Yuuta_... Saeki gave up trying to even pretend to think, and just moaned as sleek pleasure worked over him as he worked his hands through Yuuta's brush of hair, restless, until it crested and spilled him over the edge, and the world dissolved into heat and brightness.

When he came back to himself, Yuuta was leaning against him, chin digging into his shoulder. "Like that?" he asked, not lifting his head.

"Oh, yeah," Saeki breathed, bringing an arm up to wrap around Yuuta. Questions were already presenting themselves to his dazed attention: where had Yuuta learned to--to do _that_? What had brought this on, anyway?

But he didn't ask them.

Instead he lifted a hand and turned Yuuta's face to his, and kissed him again. "That was a hell of a way to get my attention," he said. But Yuuta just relaxed against him, and wow. He hadn't been sure it would _work_, and he'd done it anyway.

Saeki was impressed on all counts, and pulled him closer. "Let me get changed, and out of this locker room, and I'll see about returning the favor," he murmured, as Yuuta took the opportunity to nuzzle his neck.

He could feel Yuuta's smile against his skin. "Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuta is really pleased with the way his luck has been running today.

For a miracle, Sae's apartment was empty; Reiko-nee off doing who-knew-what with _her_ friends, and Saeki-kaa out shopping. Yup, this was definitely his lucky day, Yuuta decided, taking the opportunity to pin Sae against the closest wall and kiss him again. Definitely a good day for seizing the moment and so forth. Yeah.

Sae laughed into his mouth, while the note he'd just read to Yuuta drifted to the floor, and mumbled something--"Bed, Yuuta, my skull can't take much more of this."

"Got the hardest head of anyone I know," Yuuta retorted, taking advantage of Sae's moment of distraction to nibble at the corner of Sae's jaw--fuck, but he tasted good; Yuuta was looking forward to tasting every inch of him, hopefully sooner rather than later.

"_Bed_," Sae repeated, firmly, pushing him out of the entryway and down the hall, and Yuuta suffered himself to be propelled to the cubbyhole that was Sae's bedroom. Sae's hands were warm through the back of his shirt, and that was good too.

Yuuta let them into Sae's room, and gave Sae just enough time to shut and lock the door, and drop his bag in a corner, before turning and fisting his own hands in Sae's collar, dragging him further into the room, and flopped back onto Sae's bed, pulling Sae down on top of him. "Bed," he announced, triumphant, wrapping his arms around Sae and kissing him again.

Sae's laughter shook them both, pressed together like that, and Yuuta wriggled under him, pleased with the lean weight of Sae's body against his. "God, you're single-minded," Sae said, and Yuuta purred a little as his mouth found Yuuta's jaw.

"Only when there's something I _really_ want," Yuuta told him, breathless, hands raking over Sae's back, pulling his shirt untucked and spreading his hands against Sae's skin. Oh, yeah. Hot, and smooth, and all his to touch. Today couldn't _get_ any better than this.

"Yuuta..." Sae's voice was soft in his ear, startled, and maybe a little too thoughtful, and then his mouth was on Yuuta's, slower and wetter than before.

Yuuta shivered.

Sae lifted his head, looking down at him with eyes that had gone suspiciously gentle. "Think I remember owing you a favor," he said, trailing a finger down Yuuta's throat until it met his collar.

"Yeah, you mentioned that," Yuuta said, discovering that his mouth had gone dry.

  
"Let me?" Sae asked.

Yuuta decided right then that Sae shouldn't be allowed to sound like that, all husky and smooth. "Please," he breathed.

Sae undressed him, slowly, like Yuuta was the best present he'd ever received, and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it--easing Yuuta's shirt off with fingers that lingered over his shoulders and stroked down his arms, and running his hands down Yuuta's legs, pushing pants and underwear ahead of them. Yuuta was panting by the time Sae had him naked--fuck, did Sae have any idea how good his hands felt, how hot they were, after waiting so long to feel them? And now he was looking down at Yuuta like he couldn't quite believe this was real. "Damn, Yuuta," he breathed, hands smoothing up his thighs and over his chest.

Oh, _fuck_, that felt good. Yuuta's breath caught in his throat as he arched up into that touch, slow and shivery. "Oh, yeah," he said, breathless, as Sae mapped out his body, hands working over his chest and ribs, almost leisurely. "Sae..." He caught at Sae's shoulders, trying to pull him down for another kiss, or at least get him out of _his_ shirt.

Sae laughed and caught his hands, and grinned down at him. "Slow down, Yuuta," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not the point," Yuuta objected, straining half-heartedly against Sae's quelling grasp. Well. _That_ wasn't working. Since Sae wasn't coming down to him... He levered himself up, grinning at Sae's surprise, and pressed close for another kiss. Yeah, that was better, definitely, since Sae's grip had loosened up enough to let him free a hand.

The buttons of Sae's shirt were tiny and cool beneath his fingers, and too, too stubborn. Yuuta growled, frustrated by their refusal to give way, and tore himself away from Sae's mouth to concentrate on them. He growled again at Sae's laughter, casting a look up at him. "Something funny?"

"Just you," Sae said, and then his eyes went heavy-lidded as Yuuta ran his hands over Sae's chest. "Yuuta..." He shrugged the shirt off readily enough, and caught Yuuta against him, kissing him again, firmly--oh, yeah. This was the way it was supposed to be, skin against skin, and hot.

Yuuta wound his arms around Sae, and murmured encouragement when Sae eased him back down again, and settled over him, pressing Yuuta back into the mattress. "Oh, yeah, Sae," he breathed, wrapping a leg around Sae's hip. "Yeah, please..."

"Yuuta..." Sae's eyes were still laughing, but the laughter was overlaying heat. He cupped a hand around Yuuta's cheek. "Yuuta. Easy. Let me."

Yuuta turned his face and nuzzled Sae's palm, tongue darting out to taste the salt on his skin. "Let you do anything you want," he said, indistinct against Sae's skin. "Just as long as you don't take forever to do it."

Yuuta felt the sigh at that more than he heard it, and glanced at Sae, willing his cheeks not to be turning warm. Sae's eyes were bright, and still full of wonder, like _he_ couldn't believe how lucky _he_ was. Hah. "Yuuta..." he said, and brushed a thumb over Yuuta's lips.

Yuuta licked the pad of Sae's thumbs, now certain that his cheeks were turning red. "Hmph," he grunted, catching Sae's hand and repeating the treatment for his other fingers, so that he could pretend that he wasn't as affected by the look on Sae's face as he actually was.

He didn't think it was working, but Sae didn't say anything else, and slid his free hand through Yuuta's hair, stroking it until Yuuta was practically purring. "Just a little slower?" Sae asked, finally, breath hitching as Yuuta stroked his tongue between two fingers.

"If you want," Yuuta said, winding his hand through Sae's hair and drawing him down for another kiss. If he'd waited this long, he could wait a little longer. Or something. Probably.

"I do want," Sae said against his lips, soft. "Yuuta..."

Yuuta sighed as Sae's mouth traveled over his throat, open and wet, and let his head fall back against the pillow when Sae tongued the hollow of his throat. Damn, he'd never thought his skin would be this sensitive...

"Mm?" Sae's hands were wandering over him again, fingers tracing over his chest, and Yuuta shivered as slower heat worked over him, building against the demands his body was making, after that interminable walk home from the dojo, after waiting this long to have Sae...

"Sae, please," he gasped, and moaned as Sae's mouth tracked over his chest, closing hot over a nipple. He caught at Sae's shoulders, which were reassuringly solid. "Please. I need--" Oh yeah. Great time to get embarrassed. "_Please_, Sae!" Fantastic time to lose the coherency thing, too.

"Yuuta?" Sae sounded startled, as his breath washed over Yuuta's skin.

"Want you. Please, Sae." Yuuta rocked up against Sae, urgent, and oh hell _yes_. He moaned. "For so long. Please. _Please_, Sae." He could be embarrassed later, when he wasn't going crazy from wanting so much.

"God, Yuuta..." But Sae was shifting to the side a little, and his hand was skimming lower, over his stomach, and closing around Yuuta's cock.

Yuuta bucked up into his hand, voice ragged as he cried out. "_Yes_!" He was panting for breath, hoarsely. "Sae, oh god, please, Sae!"

Sae's hand was firm and slow, and Yuuta lost track of just about everything but the heat rolling through him. Sae's mouth caught his moans as his thumb stroked over the head of Yuuta's cock, coaxing him higher, and wandered over his throat as his grip turned harder and faster. Yuuta cried out, voice sharp and wordless, as the pleasure broke through him and he came, back arched off the bed.

He opened eyes he hadn't even realized were closed, after, still panting, and Sae was looking at him, face gone weird and still. "Yuuta..." he said, voice hushed and maybe a little... Yuuta searched for the word, and found it: a little reverent, and yeah, that _was_ weird.

"Fuck, Sae..." Yuuta said, breath beginning to slow. "That was... yeah." He lifted a shaky hand and pulled Sae back down to him for a kiss, and Sae settled against him, spreading a hand on his chest.

"Very yeah," Sae murmured, winding a little closer, and Yuuta thought that maybe that was that, until Sae asked, softly, "So. How long?"

Oh, hell. At least Sae had his head resting on his shoulder, and couldn't _see_ him turning pink. "A while." _Yeah, and don't ask how long 'a while' actually is, okay?_

"A while, huh?" Sae's voice was soft. "A long while, or a short one?"

"Long." Yep. This was going to be the king god of embarrassing moments, wasn't it?

"How long?" Now Sae sounded really curious.

"Um." Yuuta fidgeted, twirling a lock of Sae's hair around a finger. "Um. Remember that time Neesan and Reiko-nee wanted us all to play house, and, uh, they kept arguing with me because I wasn't allowed to marry you? Um. About that long."

"...that happened when you were five."

"Told you it'd been a while." Yuuta fidgeted some more with Sae's hair, waiting for him to laugh. Yup. Most embarrassing moment ever, right here and now. Maybe it was something to balance out the rest of today's unfathomably good luck.

But Sae didn't laugh. Instead he pulled Yuuta tight against his chest, kissing him fiercely. "Holy _fuck_ I wish you'd have said something sooner," he said when they finally came up again for air.

Yuuta gave him a lopsided grin. "What, and miss out on the chance to seduce you in your dojo's locker room?"

Sae snorted, and ruffled his hair. "Okay, you get full points for _style_..." But then his expression turned sober. "Still. Don't like to think that I made you wait that long."

Yuuta waved a lazy hand. "Doesn't matter." He grinned. "It was worth it, just for the look on your face." Although, on that subject... Yuuta tilted his head and continued. "So. How much longer do you think we'll have the place to ourselves?"

Sae propped himself up on one elbow to check his alarm clock. "About an hour or so, maybe a little longer," he said, flopping back down next to Yuuta.

Yuuta grinned. "Then how about making up for some lost time?" he suggested, and nibbled at the shell of Sae's ear.

Sae laughed, low and pleased. "I think we can do that, yeah."

Yuuta grinned into Sae's kiss. Yeah. It was a good day.

\--end


End file.
